


Just keep swimming

by PHANTOM40X



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, New Starts, Small Towns, THEN move to stardew valley, seb and the farmer meet in zuzu city, slight AU, some family angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM40X/pseuds/PHANTOM40X
Summary: Seb didn't expect to get a girlfriend when he moved to Zuzu city, nor did he expect to move back to Stardew just a year later. How is he going to deal with his family and his new girlfriend finally really meeting.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Seb hadn’t expected much when he’d moved to the city, not least getting a girlfriend. They had both worked at Joja inc, he was the IT guy and she was in sales. It was very far from what he wanted to be, but rent was a bitch. But Lachlan made life better in more ways he could count, whenever she was around life seemed a bit less shit, they had initially met playing chronical of solaria at a gamestore.  
Seb remembered it well. He’d seen a group advertising an empty spot on the gamestores, Game’n’Times, facespace page. He’d cringed at the name, but it was the closest one to his place and he needed to save money on fuel. There had been a quick interview over messenger, to make sure he wasn’t a creep, which, fair. But he’d gotten through, and had probably over prepped with his stuff.

Standing at the entrance, he felt like kicking himself, he’d brought his entire set up. The post had said he’d just needed a character sheet and some dice. But no, he’d brought enough to set up his own mini-store. He was thinking of finding a smoking area to calm down when someone jumped up next to him. 

“Hey! You the new player?” A woman with black hair asked, big smile on her face. 

Seb frowned, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with someone so… enthusiastic. 

“Yeah…” He drawled.

“Oh cool! I’m the gamemaster, we chatted online. You prepped?” She asked.

Seb nodded at his backpack. “Yeah.”

He wasn’t really expecting Lachlan to be a girl. Her profile pic had been a sick illustration of a dragon. Also, what kind of girls name was Lachlan?

“Nice! It’s usually pretty hard to get people to even bring a character sheet.” She laughed. 

“So. Lachlan right?” He asked as they entered the store. She groaned.

“Just call me Lenny.”

“Lenny?” He asked, brow rising.

“Look, there’s not a lot of good nicknames for Lachlan.” She said. 

They fell into an easy conversation about the game, the setting and his character. He didn’t even notice that he’d started helping her set up the table till it was done.

“You want a drink? I’m gonna grab one before the game starts.” She asked with a smile. 

She was wearing a cloak with a hood that she’d put on over her tee-shirt and jeans. 

“Nah, I’ll grab em. Gamemaster tax and all that.” He joked with a shrug. 

She giggled and gave him a big smile that made his heart feel a bit wonky. 

“Any requests?” He asked after a few steps, realising he had no idea what she liked. 

“Anything BUT joja cola.” She said dramatically. Seb smirked and went to grab them. They’d ended up spending the entire day at the gamestore, and even after the game ended, they’d stayed until close and went to grab burgers after. Lenny would joke that it was their first date. Even though it had taken Seb three months to build up the courage to ask her out.

It had been horrible too. He’d written a sappy poem and was going to take her out for a fancy dinner he’d been saving up for. Only for her to blurt out that she liked him before he could do anything. She’d made him read the stupid poem and she’d framed it up in her bedroom, much to Seb’s chagrin.

After a year they moved in together, Lenny brought the stupid poem with her, and Seb made a point to glare at it dramatically every chance he could. It always rewarded him with a playful sigh and chuckle from Lenny. Kind of their little thing.

Even though they’d started dating before he got a job at Joja, they still had to have a meeting with HR, which stressed him the fuck out. The job was shit and didn’t pay enough. Sometimes all they’d be able to do together was fall asleep watching anime in bed. Seb loved Lenny, and she loved him back. But both wished for more free-time together. They’d both found themselves hating the job more and more each day. The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Lenny’s grandpa died, she couldn’t even get time off for the funeral.  
She’d come home from work that day with a letter. One that made Seb’s heart sink.

“My grandpa left me his land in Stardew Valley. Let’s go live there and do something! Anything else!” Her eyes were red from tears, she looked as tired as Seb felt. But he still hesitated. 

“I know you’ve got family there that you maybe don’t want to see.” She sat next to him on their small couch. 

“But I think we both really need something different. And… if it doesn’t work in a year, I’ll sell the land and we’ll do something else.” She offered.

Seb frowned, looking at the code that occupied his laptops screen. 

“Okay. I’ll call my friends and see if they can help us move.”

“We shouldn’t need much help. We don’t own furniture.” Lenny joked.

Seb smirked. “We’ll need help packing all your junk Len, you’ve got enough books that we could build our own house with them if we wanted.” He joked back. 

Lenny made a mock shocked face, lightly slapping him on the arm.

“How dare!” She said dramatically. 

Between Lenny’s little Toyota and Seb’s bike they managed to get everything to the Valley. Lenny’s brother had been kind enough to lend them a small trailer for the small amount of furniture they did have. (Read, 3 book shelves and Seb’s desk and chair.) 

What Seb hadn’t been expecting was his mother waiting for them at the bus stop. She’d introduced herself to Lenny and the two chatted like normal people do. Seb was happy he had Lenny for that, he could shut it all out and just focus on keeping himself calm. He could feel his mother glancing at him, but he appreciated the Mayor just straight up ignoring him as the three spoke about the property. He followed them as they walked over to it.

To say the property was a mess was an understatement. Lenny was good at keeping a straight face as Robin explained the work she’d done on the little property on the lot. But he felt her quickly grab his hand and squeeze it for reassurance, which he was happy to give. 

There was some more talk, before Robin and Lewis finally left. Though not before Robin said.

“Well, it’s good to see you Sebby.” She said, Seb gave her a shrug and a “Yeah.” Before moving to help Lenny move the car and start bringing everything in. 

The house was shabby. It had been unoccupied for the past few years since Lenny’s grandpa was moved to a home. Though her brother, Riley, had stayed here for a bit to escape an Ex of his. Thank Yoba for that, since Riley had set up the cables and junk for some really good internet out here. It was a bit bigger than their studio apartment had been, with a double bed on one side, a tiny kitchen with a fireplace stove, and a small washroom to the side. Lenny sighed. She fiddled with her fingers, before Seb grabbed one of her hands to squeeze. She squeezed back.

“It’s kinda small.” Lenny said softly.

Seb smirked. “Does that mean there’s no room for the poem?” He joked, Lenny chuckled before clapping her hands to get started.

“You wish bucko!” She smiled.


	2. chapter 2

The place had been cleaned up and some of their stuff unpacked. Frozen pizza was in the oven while Seb and Lenny lounged on the old leather couch. Seb had been happy to find out the three seater had a foot rest that popped out. He sat on that side with Lenny’s head resting in his lap, he played with her hair as she rested. 

“So that was your mum?” She asked.

“Who? Lewis?” He asked, swapping attention to his phone to try and avoid the conversation.

“No.” She scolded lightly. “Robin.”

Seb frowned. 

“Yeah, she is.”

“She seems nice.” Lenny commented.

“Mhmm.” Seb hummed. Lenny dropped the topic and the pair chilled in silence until the timer on is phone went off. The old ceramic oven that lived in the fireplace should be done by now? Neither of them had cooked via fire before, so they were going off viewtube videos they’d found. 

Lenny shifted and went to check them with a skip. She was in one of Seb’s SkipLot shirts and PJ shorts.

“Oh no.” 

Seb quickly got up to assess the situation. The pizzas were a mess, half frozen half burnt. Obviously putting them in frozen hadn’t been smart, but hindsight was a bitch. 

“We could cut them in half and try and salvage it?” Lenny proposed.

Seb shook his head, “Nah, I’ll grab us some take-away.” 

“You sure?” Lenny asked, standing.

“Yeah, you chill out here. You did tons of cleaning and gardening and junk today. It’s my turn to provide.” He said with a smirk. 

Lenny laughed, throwing out the pizza she hugged him tight kissing all over his face.

“Thanks babe.” She smiled, Seb smiled back before shrugging her off.

“Enough cheese, I’ll text you the menu?” 

“Yeah.” She said, happily. “Sounds like a plan.”

Seb sneaked a quick cigarette as he traveled to the saloon. He’d quit soon after moving to the city from just not being able to afford it, but he did sneak one every so often. Today had been stressful to say the least so he was looking forward to some alone time to de-stress. In their old apartment there had been a little patio area that Lenny had set up as her own space. She’d go out on her laptop, or read, or whatever, when Seb needed some alone time. They had yet to set up such a space here, but he’d get on that soon. 

The Saloon was right where it had always been, Seb stubbed out his cig on the bottom of his boot throwing the butt in the trash before walking in. 

It wasn’t busy, which, made sense, it was Monday night. Pam was still in her spot, and Seb was just hit by how nothing had changed. Even the people it seemed. He tried not to dwell on it before taking a picture of the menu on the wall and sending it to Lenny. He was suddenly attacked from behind as Sam slammed into him with a hug.

“Dude! You were supposed to message me when you got here!” He said happily, almost spinning Seb around in a hug.

Seb did his best to resist but was too tired to do much.

“Sorry. Got busy unpacking and starting the farm back up.” Seb replied, Sam let him go and they shared a smile. The pair catching up a bit as Seb waited for Lenny to respond. 

“So where’s Lenny?” Same asked. The pair had met once or twice when Sam had some to the city to visit.   
Seb checked his phone for a response, seeing pepperoni pizza with spinach. He grimaced, her weird food was fine for online order, but saying it in person was awkward. 

“She’s at the house. Making me order weird food.” He said with mock disdain. Sam laughed.

“Aw dude, wish she was here, I really vibe with her energy.” He said nodding. 

Seb shrugged. “And you? Where’s this mysterious girlfriend of yours?” Sam chuckled and leaned forward. 

“We’re not on paper yet. Just taking it chill.” He said it with a satisfied grin. Seb just nodded.

“Okay dude. Whatever, I got to order this food before the beast comes and finds me.”   
Sam laughed, leaving the saloon, making a passing comment about getting the band back together as he left.

Gus was surprised, but happy to see Sebastian back as far as he could tell. The older man giving him a discount on the second pizza as a welcome back gesture. It made Seb cringe internally. 

“Good to see you again, strange for Sam to order a pizza with a vegetable on it.” He joked.

Seb shrugged.

“It’s for my partner. She’s going through a health thing.” He joked back. 

Seb liked Gus, the older man had never judged their group when they hang out in the little arcade area and as long as they bought something he never minded how long they stayed. Seb smiled at the memory, not matter how little money they had between them there was always enough for a pizza to share; even if Sam would sometimes hold out on them to buy himself a joja cola. He took a corner table while he waited for his order, scrolling on his phone he answered some emails. He saw a few messages from Lenny, mostly meme’s and a sneaky money transfer for the take-away that he was going to send back. 

Emily came up with the pizza’s distracting him from his thoughts.

“Two pepperoni pizza’s one with spinach.” She set down the pizza’s at the table.

“Just here to visit? Been awful quiet in the arcade section without you teasing Sam.” Emily smiled big. 

Seb found her smile a bit unnerving, a bit too big for her face maybe? He kept those thoughts to himself though as he answered.

“Back for now… My girlfriend owns the farm over that way.” He gestured in the general direction. Emily looked back behind her.

“Oh! I was wondering what was going to happen to that farm. A few of the locals wanted to divide it up amongst the farmers still here. Mayor Lewis said they couldn’t” She shrugged. “Illegal to do if you don’t own the land I guess.” She smiled.

Seb stood and grabbed the food. Not really sure how to respond he simply went for a.

“Thanks for the pizza’s. Bye.”

“Seeya! Be sure to bring the girlfriend next time!” She said before returning to bar work.

Seb walked back to the farm at a faster pace than he left, a gnawing feeling at the back of his head. Entering the little home he frowned when he saw Lenny on her laptop looking at spreadsheets.

“I thought you were going to take a break?”

“Eep!” She quickly looked behind her.

“Sorry, I just really wanted to get the business side of things going again. Need to know how we’re going to make money out here.”

“Sure, sure.” He took the pizzas to the kitchenette and started plating them.

“Are you sure you’re not just being a workaholic again?” He teased sitting next to her. She put her laptop away and took her plate happily.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, Mr. I just need to finish this module so I’ll stay up till 6am.” She teased right back.

He chuckled and they both fell into a comfortable silence, watching anime and eating pizza. The rest of the evening went quietly, Lenny cleaned up and Seb set up his work station. There was a small side room that adjoined the bedroom area that they’d discovered after moving the huge hardwood wardrobe that was blocking the door. It was too small to be anything but a study. It was also filled with a bunch of weird cursed looking shit, symbols and candles very creepy, and very cool. Seb was stoked to have it as his study, even keeping up some of the drawings and symbols on the wall. Lenny didn’t seem surprised by their discovery at all.

“My grandma was Wiccan, she’d always threaten to turn grandpa into a cat if he ever cheated on her.” She’d joked, before looking at him seriously. 

“By the way, if you cheat on me I’ll turn you into a cat.” 

“Not even something I like, like a frog?” Seb joked back. She’d laughed and said she’d think about it. 

Seb got his set up done, he was keen to get it all going. They were still using their phone for internet, but the guy should be out in the next two days to hook them back up. He frowned seeing Lenny in bed on her laptop chewing her fingers.

“Still at it?” He asked.

“Yes and no, decided to do some design work. Logo and junk.” She said not looking away.

“And junk?” He asked, sliding into bed next to her. She sighed shutting it all down and snuggling in with him.

“Yes, the junk is the most important part.” She said with a chuckle, hands ghosting over the elastic of his boxers.

“Not tonight.” He mumbled.

“What’s up?” She asked. “Just not feeling it or?”

“I don’t know,” He rolled onto his back. “I know this is a new start and all that. But it feels like I’m going backwards. I never, NEVER, wanted to come back. And like, I get why we are, and that it’s good but… I just don’t know.”

“We don’t have to stay, I can sell-” 

“No” He interrupted. “That’s not what I want…”

Lenny was quiet for a bit, she rolled over on top of him, her stomach flat against his, chin tucked into his shoulder. He grunted at the weight but hugged her.

“Babe. It’s okay I’m not too sure about all this either. But taking a step back to go forward is something ya gotta do sometimes. We can just not talk to your family until you’re ready.”

Seb chuckled. “That’s not really how small towns work.” He squeezed her and squeezed back. 

She sat up on his lap. “We’ll make it work, always do.” He could see her smiling now that his eyes had adjusted. 

“Now, are you sure you don’t want to do anything?” She teased, pressing lightly against his awakening erection.

“I mean, love and affection are my turn ons.” He joked.

The pair giggled, undressing each other in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny was up before Seb, well, her alarms actually woke her up, unlike him. Dude could sleep through a tornado. She was excited and apprehensive to start her day. There seemed to be such a huge amount of work to do. Weeding, tilling, and knocking down trees. She’d struggled to keep her house plants alive at their apartment, how was she going to do a whole farm? And she had to meet everyone according to the Mayor. Was that a small town thing too?

Lenny started getting dressed into some old clothes that she’d kept from her stint as a cleaner to get through collage. Thank Yoba she wasn’t doing that anymore. The shorts had tons of pockets for all sorts of things. They were also bleach stained and ripped in places. Perfect for farm work. 

She gave Seb a shove and a kiss to wake up before going to start her breakfast. He groaned and rolled over. Lenny made herself some tea and toast. They’d have to go food shopping today. Not that their bar fridge could hold much. After eating she washed her face, and brushed her teeth, ready to start her day.  
With a big breath in and out she looked over her grandpas, now hers, property. She remembered running around this place on holidays as a little kid. But when her parents started working full-time it just became easier for her grandparents to come visit them in the city. Now she was 26 and starting a-fresh. Though she felt a bit doomer over realising that the only way she’d been able to own a house was from her grandpa dying. Riley technically owned half the land, he was doing his thing though and hadn’t wanted it. He’d maybe come out and stay on holidays, but it was unlikely he’d move out. 

The dude was too gay for small country living, or so he claimed. 

Lenny would buy him out when she got the money, or they’d sell and go halvies. He was a vet, so he didn’t need the money, he’d also gotten the contract done up between them just for lawyers sake. She also trusted him not to stiff her. He just wasn’t the type.

“Okay! Let’s get to it!” Lenny announced jumping off the low veranda that circled the house, before realising she hadn’t grabbed the tools she was keeping in metal cabinet that was next to the wood pile. 

“Fucks sake.” She cursed, stomping back up.  
===================================================  
Maru sighed, it was a slow day, just some paperwork and not much else. Was it too much to want an emergency? Yes. She quietly thought to herself that would be a terrible thing to wish for. Now, a minor abrasion? Maybe some hay fever? That was more reasonable… Probably. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone she didn’t recognise walk in. Maybe someone passing through? She couldn’t think straight it all the hustle.  
The woman walked over, she was taller than Maru, with black hair tinted a purple colour. She had tanned skin and was wearing some bleach stained clothes. Her smile made Maru’s stomach flip.

“Hey, I’m new to town, I uh. Cut myself on some old fence while working. And, well. I don’t remember the last time I got a tetanus shot.” She laughed. 

Maru went into serious nurse mode at the mention of the injury. The patient was clutching her arm with what looked to be paper towel. 

“Can I have a look at the wound?” Maru asked. The patient nodded, revealing a decent sized cut along her forearm. Maybe about the size of her palm. It was bleeding a little, so it hadn’t hit anything important, or gone very deep.  
“Alright. Can you fill out these forms? I’ll let the doctor know you’re in.”Maru said handing over the forms. The patient nodded taking a seat. Maru gave her a few minutes to ask some questions before scurrying into the back. Dr Harvey was sitting at his computer doing some patient follow ups and filling out various insurance forms. 

“Doctor, we’ve got a new patient. She’s got a cut from a rusty fence and wants to get a tetanus shot.” Maru quickly informed. 

“Thank you Maru, send her in when she’s done her paper work. I’ll get some of this prepped.” He smiled. Maru smiled back, she liked working for Harvey, he was patient and kind.

Returning to the front desk Maru started the new patient folder for…

“Um, sorry, what’s your name?” She asked.

“Lenny! Oh, um Lachlan, but I prefer Lenny.” Lenny grinned. It didn’t take her long to fill out the forms, she had most of her insurance info on her phone. She’d snagged a good deal with it because she’d briefly worked at a bank. 

“Here ya go!” She said, handing the forms back. Maru took them with a thank you, gesturing to the door behind her.

“The doctor is in the room just behind me, on your right.” She directed, before swapping to the computer to input the information. Lachlan? That was a strange name for a woman, but also one Maru could have sworn she recognised…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Australian, so idk how insurance works in the US. Pls forgive. Also, sorry it's short, I'm just trying to update no matter what instead of sitting on chapters for months because idk what to add haha


End file.
